The Cemetery
by AimzNemesis
Summary: Another one of my novelisations of an RE3 snippet, this time from Jill's fight with the Gravedigger in the cemetery. One-shot.


(DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, events or locations depicted. All are property of Capcom and Eidos. I am not in any way, shape or form attempting to infringe.)  
  
Jill could feel the anger and hatred boiling up inside her. She couldn't believe that Nicholai had been lying to her and Carlos for so long. And to Mikhail. Loyal Mikhail, who had refused to give up fighting, even when the situation was extremely dire. Brave Mikhail, who had sacrificed his own life to save her and Carlos from the hideous Nemesis. She couldn't believe that Nicholai had known all along that the mercenaries' mission was just a farce. That he was involved with Umbrella's evil plans. Right at that moment, she wanted to kill him.  
  
Suddenly, before Nicholai could speak again, the entire cabin shook violently. Jill stumbled.  
  
~What the fuck was that?!~ She thought, trying not to fall over. Nicholai gasped.   
  
"Another mutant!" He exclaimed. As the cabin ceased to shake, the traitorous supervisor pushed past Jill and ran, flinging open the cabin door and fleeing into the cemetary. Jill stared after him in disbelief at his cowardly act.  
  
~Scummy bastard.~ She thought angrily. But she had bigger problems to worry about now. What had caused that violent tremor?  
  
Loading her grenade launcher, magnum and shotgun, Jill emerged from the small wooden cabin and out into the open. The thick stench of death and decay came to her nostrils once more. Nicholai was nowhere to be seen. Pulling out her shotgun, Jill ran to the middle of the graveyard, the ice cold rain plastering her hair to her forehead.  
  
The earth shook again. Jill gasped in surprise and grabbed the metal fence railings to steady herself. The ground beneath her groaned and rumbled loudly. Cracks began to show in the rain-drenched soil.  
  
"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse...." Jill muttered through clenched teeth. The shaking was so violent now that Jill nearly lost her hold and stumbled to her knees.   
  
The earth opened.  
  
"ARGH!" Jill cried out as the ground gave way. Gravestones were turned upright as Jill landed with a THUD at the bottom of the large pit that had just formed. The wet mud clung to her clothes and skin. As she managed to sit up, a monstrous dark shape rose from the mud and rubble like a gigantic cobra.  
  
Jill gasped in horror. ~What the fuck.... what IS that?!~   
  
The creature loomed over Jill menacingly. It looked somewhat like an enormous caterpillar. Stumpy, insect-like legs protruded from its segmented, brown coloured body. It had what looked like four neat slits on what could be assumed to be its head, but no eyes or nostrils could be seen anywhere.  
  
The head split open.  
  
Jill watched with terror as the head opened up to reveal a huge, circular opening surrounded by several rows of razor-sharp teeth. This opening - the mouth - was placed slap bang in the middle of the opened section of the head, which was a reddish-pink fleshy colour. To top it all off, four sharp, tusk-like teeth protruded from each corner of the head.  
  
Jill suddenly remembered what it was. She had encountered one before, when she had fallen through the parking lot floor into the sewers twenty-four hours previously. The mutant aptly known as the Gravedigger. Of course, the first Gravedigger was a midget compared to this bastard. This one was utterly enormous!  
  
Jill shuffled backwards nervously as the Gravedigger towered over her. The monster let out a blood-curdling shriek that nearly burst Jill's eardrums. The hideous worm then plunged itself head first into the ground. Jill struggled to her feet and retrieved her shotgun, which she'd dropped when she'd fallen into the pit. She decided that she needed more firepower than this if she was going to fight this monster. Putting away her shotgun, she drew her grenade launcher and checked it. It contained sixteen acid rounds. She had twenty-six flame rounds and eight more acid rounds in her bag, plus seven freeze rounds.   
  
~Right,~ She thought, ~this should do.~  
  
At that point, a loud rumbling came from behind her as the ground opened up, sending flecks of wet mud flying everywhere. Jill spun round to see the Gravedigger crawling towards her. Again, that horrible head opened up, revealing those sharp teeth and clawing tusks. Jill saw her chance and unloaded three acid rounds into the creature's mouth. The Gravedigger let out an angry shriek and lunged at her. Jill leapt out of the way onto a small pile of rubble, but as she did so, one of the Gravedigger's vicious tusks caught her left leg. Blood trickled from the wound and into her boot. Still she continued to fire. She managed to unload four more rounds into the monster's torso before it burrowed underground again. Jill quickly switched the acid rounds for the flame rounds. They would be more effective.  
  
The grotesque monster emerged from Jill's right this time. She managed to get two shots in before the creature dug those awful tusks into Jill's body. The pain was close to unbearable. The Gravedigger pulled Jill close with the tusks and attempted to shred her with it's other sets of teeth. Jill struggled vainly. She just couldn't escape from the mutant's vice-like grip. Pain shot through her body as she tried to get an aim on the monster with her grenade launcher, which proves incredibly difficult when you're being half squeezed and half chewed to death by a creature several sizes bigger than you are.   
  
With a burst of energy, Jill raised her left fist above the Gravedigger's skull and smashed it down, hard. It must have caused a terrible amount of pain, because the monster shrieked and dropped her. Although she was cut, grazed and torn from the Gravedigger's teeth, Jill showed no signs of giving up. She fired several rounds into the mutant's body before it disappeared beneath the surface again.   
  
Jill slumped to the ground, exhausted. Her grenade launcher was running out of ammunition, the shotgun would be no use and her magnum.... well, her magnum was an excellent weapon, but she hadn't got much ammunition left. She had left most of the magnum bullets behind, by the pool in the park. Jill clenched her teeth.  
  
~God, I can't believe how fucking stupid I can be.~  
  
The Gravedigger emerged again, this time from directly in front of her. The head opened again. Jill fired only two shots before the monster dove back underground, letting out a pathetic whimper of pain.  
  
That must mean its getting weaker. Jill thought, slightly relieved.  
  
It was then that Jill heard the sound. A groaning, creaking sound, the sound of metal twisting. She turned round and saw two lamposts, that were only just managing to stay upright. One of them was swaying dangerously, while its bulb flickered. The bulb in the other lampost had gone out completely. A large puddle of rain beneath the lamposts was slowly getting bigger and bigger, due to the vast amount that was pouring down from the heavens. The lampost moaned again. At this, Jill suddenly had a brainwave.  
  
~Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?~  
  
Glancing first at the swaying post, then at the puddle, she smiled and drew her shotgun as the Gravedigger emerged for another attack.  
  
~Okay, you overgrown piece of shit!~ She thought, with an almost sadistic smile. ~I bet you aren't prepared for this!~  
  
Jill positioned herself behind the lampost, aimed carefully, and fired a single shot that sent the post splashing down into the puddle. The water fizzed and cracked with electricity as the bulb hit the water. One touch of that electrified liquid would mean instant death for any living creature.   
  
Jill suddenly remembered the seemingly indestructable Nemesis. Doubt began to flood her mind.  
  
~What if this creature is like that? What if electricity won't kill it?~  
  
She knew that the Nemesis was much stronger, faster and more intelligent than any zombie, Hunter, Gravedigger or any other of Umbrella's creations put together. He was even stronger - and more intelligent - than Tyrant, the grotesque deformity that Jill had encountered two months ago in one of Umbrella's many laboratories. But, even so, the Gravedigger might survive the shock.  
  
The Gravedigger moved towards the water, blindly. Jill held her breath.  
  
~Go on, go on, you ugly, grotesque fuckshit! Touch that water! Please, please....~  
  
The monster moved its head, as if sensing something. It moved away from the water and towards Jill.   
  
~Damn!!~ She thought, frustrated. The huge beast advanced on Jill, baring its many teeth. Jill was about to draw her grenade launcher and give the caterpillar-like mutant what for, when she had another idea. Just as the Gravedigger was about to maul her, she rolled out of the way and ran towards the water, before leaping onto a pile of rubble by the side of the large puddle.  
  
While the Gravedigger was incredibly large, it was also not the most intelligent mutant around, and followed Jill. It lunged for her. And crawled through the electrified puddle in the process.  
  
A loud, pain-laced shriek followed, and the Gravedigger lit up like a Christmas tree. It reared up in agony, before crashing back to the ground, now fried to a crispy black colour. The beast's insectoid limbs twitched for a few seconds. Then there was silence. Climbing down from the rubble, Jill gingerly poked the Gravedigger's unmoving form with a stick. It was dead.  
  
Sighing with relief, Jill looked around her for a way out of the pit. She certainly wasn't going to rot down here. She tried climbing out, but the mud was far too slippery.  
  
Another creak came within her hearing range, followed by a clang. Jill rounded the corner and saw that a piece of broken fencing had tumbled into the pit. It was propped up against the muddy wall of the pit.  
  
"Maybe I can use this as a ladder to get back to the park." Jill said to herself. It was worth a try, so she jumped onto the railing and pulled herself up. Sure enough, over the other side, was the manhole from the sewers from which she had emerged. Jumping from the railing and onto the section of the graveyard that was still intact, Jill made for the manhole and climbed down the ladder into the sewers.  
  
The sewer smelt worse than it had done before, a fact that surprised Jill. She hadn't been out of the sewers for that long at all. It was only when she moved further down the stone corridor that she realised it wasn't the smell of sewage that had increased. It was the smell of decay.  
  
~Funny.~ Jill thought, puzzled. ~I never noticed that smell before. Unless.... oh, holy fucking shit, please not more zombies....~ She froze and listened carefully. She could make out no shuffling or groaning, so the chances of zombies arriving down here were very unlikely. Besides, zombies couldn't descend ladders.  
  
Quietly, Jill crept down the corridor, so as not to disturb those nasty worm-like creatures that lived in the sewers. Not only were they snappy, squirmy and clung to you like leeches, they also smelt terrible.  
  
When she reached the end of the corridor, Jill lowered herself into the stinking sewage flowing down the other corridor.  
  
"Yuk." She muttered, in disgust. "Not that I'm not used to this kind of thing, of course...."  
  
At that point, Jill spotted the source of the terrible smell. A large pile of dead mutant worms was poking out of one of the large sewage pipes. They had probably been there for days, but something had pushed them out halfway. Jill gagged and held her nose. She figured that one of the other worms must be pushing them through the pipe from the other side. She certainly did not want to be there when that worm would discover her down here. Those creatures were very unpleasant. Turning away, Jill ran quickly through the sewage to the next ladder, leading to the drained pool.  
  
Jill pulled herself up through the manhole above and sat on the floor of the pool, catching her breath and deciding where she had to go next. Feeling around in her leather pouch, she found a small metal object and pulled it out. The rear gate key.  
  
"Of course!" She thought out loud. "That gate...."  
  
Standing up, Jill loaded every one of her weapons and healed the wounds that the Gravedigger had inflicted on her, using the herbs she had in her bag. Climbing out of the pool, Jill remembered the magnum bullets that she had left behind, before she'd gone to the cemetary. They were still lying atop the control panel, where she'd left them. Putting the ammuntion into her bag, Jill spied some herbs growing in the shrubbery. She picked a few, mixed them, and secured them in her pouch.  
  
"Right," She said to herself, "on to the rear gate."  
  
****  
  
A few minutes later, Jill was at the heavily chained gate. Pulling the key from her pouch, she inserted it into the padlock. To her relief, the key turned. The gate creaked as Jill pulled off the rusty chains and wrenched it open. She knew that she wasn't too far from one of Umbrella's disused power plants.   
  
"Okay," She smiled as she drew her grenade launcher, "let's get ready to rumble."  
  
Jill found herself at the bottom of a flight of wooden stairs, which lead to a bridge. The sound of rushing water filled her ears. Ascending the stairs, Jill saw the disused plant across the other side. The bridge was very rickety and in danger of collapsing. Jill began to walk across it, quickly but carefully. She was nearly halfway across when she heard a splintering sound.   
  
She froze. Was the bridge breaking? Was she going to fall? Slowly, she turned around.  
  
A tentacle was pushed up through the wooden boards.  
  
~NO. Please God, no!~ Jill's heart raced as the tentacle disappeared and then shot back up again through the boards. Jill backed away as this action repeated, then ceased as the same tentacle wrapped around one of the posts and went taut, as if there was a heavy weight on the other end. The creature on the other end pulled itself up. Even before it did, Jill knew all too well what was coming.  
  
"Fan-fucking-tastic." She muttered through clenched teeth as the Nemesis landed on the bridge, growling with hatred.  
  
******  
  
*DUM-DUM-DUUUUUM* So, what do you think of this one? I know it isn't as good as my last two, but I have had this on my computer for ages and kept forgetting to upload it. So, um, read and review, please? Thank you kindly. 


End file.
